Everything Changed That Day
by Casualtyloverforever
Summary: Grace Jacob and Connie have everything they could want. What will happen on this unfortunate day for the tree of them.
1. Grace!

Today started like any other day, but it wouldn't end like that. It all really started after Grace finished school and made her way towards the ED. Walking down the road towards the hospital Grace jumps as her phone starts ringing in her pocket.

She answers without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" she asks.

"Hey there firecracker, where are you? Normally you are here by now?" Jacob says in his usually happy voice. But this time concern grew inside.

"Don't worry Jacob I'm on the way now. School was just a little late out. I'm fine honestly." She replies. Little did she know that would be the last thing she would say to Jacob on the call.

Out of nowhere a car screeched its tyres and swerved onto the pavement right in the direction of Grace.

"Arghhhh" she screams as the car hits her full pelt in the abdomen causing her to fly over the car and land on the floor behind.

"Grace? Grace? GRACE!" Jacob calls repeatedly gaining the attention of the rest of the staff around him. Quickly he drops the phone and runs towards Connie's office and throws the doors open.

"Connie quick with me now!" Jacob says trying to catch his breath as he speaks.

"What? What's happened babe?" Connie asks calmly.

"I was on the phone to Grace and next thing a know i hear her scream and thud and then pure silence. She was on her way here so I'm off to check the route she normally walks. You coming or what?" he says panic now fully set into his voice.

With that Connie leaps from her table, grabs her phone and follows Jacob out of the door.

"Grace!" Connie calls as Jacob is ahead of here looking for any sign of her little girl. Next thing she knows Jacob falls to the floor and cries out her name. Running over as fast as she can she is greeted with the sight of Grace, unconcious and bleeding on the ground.

"Is she breathing? Jacob is she breathing?" Connie screams at him tears filling her eyes.

"No she's not." Jacob replies hands on her chest as he starts CPR.


	2. The Crash

Minutes pass and the ambulance finally arrives. Jumping out Iain and Jez immediately recognise Grace, Connie and Jacob and rush to the scene.

"What's happened? What we got?" Iain asks as Jez supports her head.

"Grace Beauchamp, 10 years old. Suspected car collision. Unconcious at the scene. Possible injury to abdomen. Went into arrest but managed to gain a pulse after 3 and a half minutes of CPR." Jacob told the young paramedics.

"Okay Grace" Iain spoke to her in a calm voice. "We are taking you into hospital darling. Everything will be okay" he continues speaking to her, trying to get a response but with no luck. As they lift her into the ambulance they strap her in, Jacob and Connie join Jez in the back with Grace as Iain starts the drive up to the hospital.

"Iain mate we need to pick the pace up quick" Jez shouts to him from the back

"I'm going as quick as I can Jez without killing us" Iain responds. He pushes his foot down a little more knowing full well how many people are in the ambulance. Heading towards the hospital they were only minutes away well disaster struck. Out of nowhere the road became slippery and Iain started to lose control of the vehicle.

"Careful Iain!" Connie screams at him.

"Hold on guys, we are out of control." Iain tells them trying to gain control of the ambulance.

Back in the hospital entrance the team wait anxiously for Grace to arrive when suddenly the ambulance spins into the car park and crashes straight into the wall.

Rushing over the team assess who is in the vehicle.

Everyone's unconcious but are they alive?


	3. Getting Everyone Out

As the team try to see how everyone is they hear a moan coming from the front of the ambulance. Making his way round Charlie helps Iain out of the vehicle and starts assessing him.

"What hurts? Are you in pain?" he asks checking Iain over.

"I'm fine Charlie, is everyone else ok? Iain asks worried. "We are trying to find that out right now." Charlie replies.

Bringing out a wheelchair Charlie sits Iain down and instructs Lily to take him through to cubicles and give him a once over to make sure everything is okay.

"I'm fine Charlie, I just want to see how the other guys are." He responds.

"I will personally tell you any change in them Iain" Charlie said starting to get annoyed. "Lily can you take him through please" and with that Lily wheels Iain into the ED.

"Grace doesn't seem to have sustained any new injuries so we can get her moved to resus now but I can't risk moving Connie, Jacob or Jez till we know what they have sustained." Dylan tells the team from the ambulance. Carefully the tem work together to get Grace out of the vehicle and move her towards resus.

"Now we can get a better look at these three." Dylan explains moving closer to the others. Suddenly Jez shoots up and looks around in a panic.

"what happened? He asks confused and holds the side of his head in agony.

"Get him onto a bed and into resus please guys. Make sure he is all good." Dylan helps the paramedic put of the back of the van and onto the bed which Max then wheels into resus with Robyn and Elle.

"How's Connie and Jacob?" Ethan calls to Dylan.

"Not good." He replies. "Both got serious head and neck injuries and possible internal bleeds. We need to move quick but careful." With everyone's help they manage to get Connie and Jacob out and onto the beds and make a swift move towards the resus doors.


	4. Connie and Jacob

Through in resus was the worst scene the staff had witnessed. Grace, Jez, Connie and Jacob all together on beds in pain. Yes okay there wasn't as much blood a they have seen before but the fact it was 4 people they cared deeply about was enough.

"How is everyone? I just got a call about all this." Henrik says as he walks into the room.

"Ambulance went out of control. Iain is in cubicles and the others were in the back of the van. Grace hasn't sustained any new injuries and Jez has just a mild head injury." Elle states.

"Connie and Jacob?" Henrik asks looking over at them worried.

"Connie has sustained a serious blunt chest trauma along with head and neck injuries." Elle tells him. "Jacob has a head injury and was knocked unconscious so we are waiting for him to come around to see if he is in any more pain." With that Henrik leaves them to it.

Suddenly monitors start going off around them and the team work on the individual to find the source of the problem. Just then Dylan speaks up.

"Found it! There is a rupture in the spleen which is causing an internal bleed. How could we have missed it?"

"Charlie, call theatre and tell them we are on our way up with a patient who is needed in theatre now!" Lily explains.

"On it. Shall I tell them who it is?" he asks.

"Not yet. Just tell them its urgent." Lily tells him as he picks up the phone.

"They are ready for you." Charlie says coming off the phone and with that the team set off towards theatre with Connie on the bed.


	5. A Death

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Final Chapter of this story will be posted on Thursday and i will be startong a new story based on Ethan and Cal (again lol) on Monday xoxo**

As the team wait to hear of news on Connie back in resus Jacob starts to wake.

"What's happened?" he mumbles.

"There was an accident involving you, Connie, Grace, Jez and Iain." Robyn explains.

"How is everyone?" he asks

"Jez and Iain are fine they have been fully checked over now. Grace has sustained no new injuries and should make a full recovery. How are you feeling?" she asks him.

"Sore but fine I guess. Wait you didn't say how Connie was?" he looks worried

"She is currently in theatre. She has a rupture which they are trying to fix. We will know more soon."

Jacob closes his eyes and prays she will be okay.

"Where is Grace? Can I see her please?" he asks

"She is in cubicles now. Ill take you through" Robyn says as she helps him off the bed and slowly through to cubicles where Grace is.

As they sit and talk and hug each other Robyn is called through to the staff room on news about Ms. Beauchamp. Going through it looked awful. Everyone was sitting down nervous for what Elle was about to say. Robyn joined them sitting in between Cal and Max.

"We have to find a way to speak to Jacob and Grace about this." Elle started. "Its a hard subject which is why Charlie is going to talk to them and explain everything. Charlie spent a lot of time with Grace while she has been recovering so i feel it may be easier if he speaks to them." Elle pauses

"What's happened Elle for god sake!" Cal finally speaks up.

"It was a complicated surgery and was very hard on the team. They did everything they could but unfortunately Connie didn't make it. She died on the table just minutes ago."

Everything went silent as one by one the team broke down. Finally Dylan spoke.

"Grace and Jacob." He said softly as the team looked over towards them dreading how they will take the news.


	6. They Will Be Okay

**final chapter**

As the team sit and wait for Charlie to return the ED is suddenly filled with screams from both Jacob and Grace. Charlie walks back into the staff room tears filling his eyes.

"That had to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do" he says.

Back in cubicles Grace and Jacob hug each other tight. Grace then looks up at Jacob and through stifled tears she say "We will be okay won't we Jacob?"

"Of course we will firecracker. I will make sure of it. We are going to make your mum so proud of us." He says kissing Grace on the forehead. Just then the team gather around Graces bed.

"Anything you need" Elle starts but Jacob interrupts "We will."

The team just give them a small smile and walk off as Jacob and Grace just sot there in silence thinking about what to do next.

"I promise you Grace, we will be just fine. It may take a while but we will do this." He says quietly as Grace falls fast asleep on his shoulder. The last words she says are...

"I love you mum." As silence falls around the ED.


End file.
